The present invention relates to digital mixers which receive input signals of a plurality of channels and perform various signal processing on the input signals to output the resultant processed signals.
There have known mixer apparatus which input audio signals from various audio signal sources, such as microphones, perform mixing processing, effect impartment processing, tone volume level control processing, etc. on the input audio signals and then output the resultant processed signals to various output equipment, such as amplifiers and speakers. In recent years, digital mixers have been developed, which perform internal signal processing through digital processing. The digital mixers include an operation panel where are provided with many operators operable by a human operator and displays. One example of the digital mixers is disclosed in “Instruction Manual of Digital Production Console DM2000” published by Yamaha Corporation.
On the display device of the digital mixers, there can be selectively displayed a screen (or parameter page) prepared, for each of various types of parameters, to make display settings of the parameter for a plurality of channels, or a screen (selected channel page) prepared, for each of the channels, to make display settings of a plurality of parameters for the channel. Also known are digital mixers where the display device is implemented by a touch-sensitive panel having a position sensor for detecting a position touched with a finger of a user or human operator. With the digital mixers provided with a touch-sensitive panel, the human operator can change a value of a desired parameter by touching a corresponding parameter operator, displayed on a display screen, with a finger and then moving the finger while still touching the corresponding parameter operator (i.e., drag operation).